primer hijo yumi ulrich
by sissi Garcia
Summary: El primer hijo de Ulrich y Yumi


Me desperté sobresaltada, y con un tremendo dolor de tripa. Yo sabia lo que era. Desperté al hombre que estaba a mi lado. Tenía el pelo marrón y rebelde, con unos ojos iguales a juego. Era mi marido. Bastaron dos palabras para que se levantara de la cama y fuera a por nuestro coche:

-Ulrich,el bebe-

-flashback-

Era un viernes y Ulrich y yumi recién casados nos habían invitado a mi, es decir a odd, a aelita y a jeremy a cenar en su bonita casa de campo. Al final de la cena se les veía algo nervisiosos, pero no le di ninguna importancia a ese estado. Hasta que momentos despues se cogieron de la mano y dijeron:

-Chicos, os tenemos que decir una cosa-

- Ulrich y yo- dijo yumi- vamos a ser padres

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, y la primera en reaccionar fue Aelita, que les dio la enhorabuena y abrazo fuertemente a Yumi. Luego fueron Odd y Jeremy, que también les dieron la enhorabuena y le dieron un par de palmadas a Ulrich, que estaba la mar de feliz. Los siguientes meses se pasaron volando

- fin flashback-

El se había vestido y había ido a buscar el coche de inmediato y yo me puse un chandal ancho y le espere en el portal. Era tarde y no había nadie por la calle. En cuanto vino el coche me subí a el y me ate el cinturón. Ulrich arranco el coche a toda velocidad y llegamos al hospital en unos diez minutos. A Yumi se la llevaron unos médicos de urgencias y ULrich se quedo sentado en un banco de la entrada. En ese momento llamo a jeremy

- piiiiiiii piiiiiiii ¿Si? - dijo jeremy adormilado

-jeremy soy yo, ulrich estamos en el hospital, ven corriendo, voy a ser padre

En cuanto colgó urlich, jeremy despertó a AElita, su esposa que dormía junto a el. Enseguida llegaron al hospital, pero mientras tanto ULrich hizo la misma llamada a Odd, pero el tardo algo mas

Mas o menos media hora después los tres estaban esperando en la entrada en el hospital y Odd,Jeremy y Aelita estaban dando apoyos a Ulrich, que a este paso le iba a dar un infarto. En ese momento por megáfonia dijeron un mensaje:

-Ulrich Stern a la habitación numero 689 por favor-

Ulrich subió y Aelita y Jeremy se quedaron abajo esperando a que Odd terminase un café que se había comprado. Todos sabían que cuando Odd estaba nervioso se podía tomar hasta un supermercado entero. Ellos querían subir arriba a la vez que Ulrich pero sabían que Ulrich prefería subir solo al principio.

Mientras tanto Ulrich había subido a la habitación y estaba frente a la puerta. Llamo y entro dentro. En ella estaba Yumi tumbada que sostenía un precioso bebe entre sus brazos. Esta era chica, tenía el pelo marrón como el de su padre y unos ojos rasgados oscuros y preciosos como los de su madre. Ulrich le beso a Yumi y esta le tendió el bebe a su padre. Ulrich la cogió y dijo:

-es preciosa,como su madre-

A este comentario Yumi se enrojeció y dijo:

- Como se va a llamar?

- Te parece bien...Isa?

- Es un nombre precioso

En ese momento entraron Jeremy, Aelita y Odd y este dijo:

-como están nuestros padres preferidos... Digo... Como esta nuestra familia preferida?

Los tres fueron a ver a Isa que seguía dormida y le lanzaron muchos piropos.

-es una niña preciosa-dijo Aelita

-gracias-dijo ulrich

-y tiene unos padres maravillosos- dijo Jeremy

Ulrich miro a Yumi que había estado callada todo el rato y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida

-chicos vamos a dejar a Yumi y a Isa dormir. Vamonos fuera.

Los tres observaron a Yumi completamente dormida en la cama, en realidad tenía motivos, y se fueron fuera para no despertar a madre e hija.

Una vez fuera, Odd,Jeremy,Aelita y Urlich

Empezaron a hablar de Isa y Odd dijo;

- Ulrich, ¿Te acuerdas cuando le pediste salir a Yumi?¿Y cuando le pediste matrimonio?

-como no me iba a acordar! Fueron los momentos mas felices de mi vida

-flashback-

Hacia dos años que habían derrotado a X.A.N.A y era el ultimo año de Yumi en la academia Kadic. Ulrich le había mandado un SMS al móvil de Yumi en el que ponía una hora, fecha y lugar y luego que tenía un mensaje urgente que decirle. El día acordado en el lugar acordado y a la hora acordada, Yumi no tenía nada que hacer así que fue.

Al llegar estaba Ulrich sentado junto a un árbol. En cuanto Yumi le vio de acerco a el, y el le ofreció hueco al lado suyo.

- yumi, tengo que decirte una cosa- dijo ulrich-al año que viene te vas de Kadic y primero preguntarte que piensas hacer

-yo me iré a la universidad de al otro lado de la ciudad

- Yumi quería decirte que...te quiero

Yumi se quedo tiesa. No sabia si estaba soñando o en la realidad estaba pasado ese sueño. Sin pensarlo mas dijo:

-yo también, Ulrich

Ulrich se giro y vio sus oscuros ojos negros como brillaban y se fue acercando poco a poco a ella y viceversa sin darse cuenta y se besaron . Al siguiente día dijeron que salían juntos oficialmente, cosa que a Sissi y a William no les gusto mucho,pero a ellos no les importo. Eran felices juntos. Una vez terminados los estudios fueron juntos a vivir a una casa preciosa y eran muy felices como pareja. Fueron pasando los meses y Jeremy y Aelita se casaron. En su boda no fueron muchos invitados,apenas 50

Al final de la boda, en el banquete Ulrich se subió a un escenario a decir unas palabras a la pareja de recién casados, y cuando acabo le hizo una seña a Odd, que le dio un micrófono a Yumi y entonces Ulrich se arrodillo y enseño un precioso anillo entonces dijo:

-Yumi,llevo enamorado de ti toda la vida,¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Odd, Jeremy y Aelita miraban la cara que se le había quedado a ía una estatua. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. Luego sonrió y dijo

- Claro que si, Ulrich-

En la cara de Ulrich se reflejo una sonrisa enorme y bajo ha abrazar a su prometida.

Unos meses después se casaron en verano. Era un día fabuloso. Yumi había quedado con Aelia para ponerse guapa para la boda y Ulrich con Odd. Jeremy no había podido ir a ayudar a Ulrich al principio por cuestiones del trabajo, pero había sacado tiempo para ir a ver la boda.

Yumi estaba preciosa. Después de todo el color blanco le quedaba completamente bien, o incluso mas que el negro. Ulrich se había quedado enbobado mirando. Yumi era la mas guapa del mundo entero. La boda fue genial y el banquete aun mejor

-fin flashback-

-si, si que me acuerdo, Odd

- no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero ahora eres padre, ¿Sabes lo que eso supone?-dijo Jeremy

- Es verdad, Ulrich, vas a tener que ayudar mucho mas a Yumi-dijo Aelita

Ulrich se fue a ver si Yumi ya se había despertado, y si que lo había hecho, pero Isa seguía dormida.

-Hola Yumi-

-¿Eres tu Urlich?

-Si,soy yo

- ¿ Que vas a hacer esta noche?

- ¿Estas de broma? Me voy a quedar aquí contigo aunque no duerma

Yumi se río y Ulrich se alegro al ver a su esposa tan feliz.

-¿Cuando te dan el alta?-pregunto Ulrich

-creo que pasado mañana-dijo Yumi

-Estoy deseando que Isa vea su hogar-dijo Yumi

-no me extraña, con la madre tan buena que va a tener...-dijo Ulrich

-¿ Y el padre que?-dijo Yumi

-el padre no es nada comparado con la madre-Dijo Ulrich

-si que lo es- dijo Yumi- y ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir, que tengo mucho sueño.

-hasta mañana, Yumi- Dijo Ulrich

Ulrich le beso en la mejilla y dijo

- Te quiero preciosa-

Yumi ya se había dormido pero de todos modos sabia que Ulrich la amaba.

Unos días después a Yumi le dieron el alta, y la familia se fue a casa. Ulrich no se imaginaba que ser padre fuera tan maravilloso. Últimamente quedaban mucho con Odd, Aelita y Jeremy para cenar, y Isa era el centro de atención. Era una niña preciosa. Una vez pasaron unos meses, la familia fue a Alemania, el país natal de Ulrich, ha visitar la familia de este. Fueron a casa de sus padres, que eran muy felices Y contentos de que fueran los abuelos de Isa. Esto extraño mucho a Ulrich, pero sus padres habían cambiado. Se habían jubilado y no tenían tanto estrés, y por eso se habían vuelto cariñosos. Hasta regalaron un par de vestidos monisimos a Isa. Y vivieron felices hasta el resto de los años.


End file.
